The Musical Alchemist
by Margaret-Ann
Summary: Jean Havoc and his siter Alex get pulled apart when the Elrics attempt to bring back their mother fails. follows anime and movie takes place on both sides of the Gate. Contains movie and Anime spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

_**Lost**_

Jean Havoc walked in the rain his Sister Alex trudging through the mud behind him. Alex was tall thin and she had long dirty blond hair now soaked by the rain. Alex was Jean's younger sister, she was 18 and he was just 21. Jean's heart twisted in pain as he saw is sister struggle up the hill, she looked so much like their mother but with his father's eyes. Alex was blessed with the eyes of their father they were the eyes that looked through you and pierced your soul. Alex looked up at him and smiled her lagoon blue eyes and pure smile so full of innocents. He thought back to the last time they had experienced innocents before they were orphaned before the war.

A few years ago a war broke out between the Ishbalans and the state military. The Havocs' parents disagreed with the states motives to suppress the Ishbalans and fought with the Ishbalans. Non-the-less to say the state had them executed. Jean only knows what Alex told him because he was injured and not there. The military broke in at night and Jean tried to fight them of but one of the officers hit him from behind with a gun and took their parents. Alex went to the execution and told Jean they were shot. Then she griped the table and said thing that Jean never expected.

"I'm going to Central." Alex whispered through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"I'm going to become a state Alchemist put this power to some good."

"Traitor!" Jean couldn't believe what he was hearing his sister wanted to join the monsters that killed their parents. "How could you our parents just died fighting them!"

"I know" Alex let a few tears drop on the table, Alex never cried. "I know more than you think."

"What?"

"You can go live with Aunt Mary till you decide what to do."

Now Jean was mad not only did she want to join the military she wanted to split the only family they had left.

"I...I…I'll…I'll go with you" He swallowed. "I'll take the exam to."

Alex failed to suppress her laughter and fell to the ground.

"What is so funny?" Jean asked lighting a cigarette.

"One don't do that" Alex screamed ripping the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it on the floor. Alex sighed blowing hair from her face. "2 you hate the military, 3 you just told me not to, 4 you have no discipline, 5 you have no respect for authority, 6, 6 the number six in the list of reasons you cannot be a state Alchemist… you know nothing and I say nothing about the most important thing…"

"And what is that sister dear?"

"That brother is Alchemy."

Jean's face fell she was right he knew nothing about Alchemy.

"Ha check and mate."

"Alex, are you trying to leave me behind."

"No, I'm trying to protect you."

"From what? I'm your older brother I should protect you."

Alex turned from her brother she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Alex," Jean walked over to his sister and grabbed her arm. "Alex, Alexandra. Talk to me damn it!" Jean never yelled and Alex never cried, but now Jean yelled. He forced Alex to face him and held her shoulders. She tried to avoid his eyes but she needed them. She needed to see her mother in his eyes the chocolate brown that let her know the world was ok. Jean stood a good six inches taller than Alex. She did what she had to do she looked up to his eyes for the strength she couldn't draw from anything else. She looked to his eyes and for the first time she saw he brother look to her for the same strength that she couldn't give him. She looked down he wasn't angry any more he let her shoulders go but she threw her arms around him and pulled him close and began to cry in his chest.

She heard him whisper "Ok we'll go to Central I'll join the military. We have to stay together you can't leave me I can't lose you" So there they were all alone in the world two souls each totally depending on the other.

"Jean." His sister whispered. No not whispered she was just far away. Jean was pulled away from his memory Alex Was screaming his name. He had sunk to his knees and was actually crying.

"Jean!?" Alex bent next to him she looked worried. "Oh my God, Jean Don't do that to me ever again I thought you died!!!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. We made a promise we would never leave each other, because we're all we have." Jean pulled his sister close to him as they got up.

"I would never leave you." He tried to wipe the mud off his sister as she tried to do the same for him. "That should do. Ok time to go."

The two walked in silence till they came to a small house. Alex stopped something wasn't right. There was a fowl stench in the air.

Jean turned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." But before they could take one step she saw a purple light and heard a boy scream.

"Al, Alphonse. Damn! Give me back my brother." Then, a younger voice he was screaming to the other.

"Brother…Ed… Edward!!"

Jean turned to his sister but she was already inside trying to find the boys and help. Jean wanted to scream to tell her not to go not to leave him. But for the first time in the young man's life he was at a loss for words and he was frozen to the spot. Then as if by magic he began to run after his sister. He may not be an alchemist but he knew this was Alchemy and he may lose his sister. That was his only fear losing her. But she couldn't leave him hey made a promise. But Equivalent exchange wouldn't care about their promise.

Without noticing he made it in to a basement and there was his sister dissolving into a deep purple light. He couldn't believe it she was gone and he did nothing. He couldn't scream he only could sit there and then he lost conciseness. To Jean it was a blessing to not have face reality for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**Questions**_

Alex saw her brother yelling but she could not hear him. Jean was reaching for her trying to catch her. He ran but he seemed to go back getting further away. She was flying through dark tunnel then bright lights flashed; she was surrounded by small black creatures they looked like small human babies. The creatures climbed all over her they seemed to be taking thing from her. She held up her hand to her face I was getting smaller. _Holly Crap I'm going to disintegrate._ That thought bounced through her mind. Then It all want dark and she knew she was going to die here she could never tell Jean she was sorry, or know if those boys were safe. If she knew ether of those she could at least die in peace. Alex surrendered to the creatures she could do nothing else. Then there was a light Alex was leaning on a wall and a boy called her name. Alex's thoughts swam in front of her as she fell into the cold wet streets of Munich

In Munich Germany a ten year old boy named Alfons Heinderich was looking for his sister Alexandra. Alexandra had died 2 days before but Alfons didn't know that. Alfons Just found his sister. He saw her, she looked weak she was leaning against the wall of a factory. Alfons could see her dirty blond hair was soaked by the rain and her blue eyes drooped as she passed out. All she heard was him screaming.

` "Alexandra you've come home! No! What's wrong No!" His voice faded into the darkness as she fell into the street.

Alex Havoc woke in a strange room covered with white wallpaper. After her eyes adjusted to the bright light she saw a closet right in front of her across from the bed she was in. Alex turned she heard voices coming from behind the door. All that could be heard were muffled voices. Alex Was cursed with curiosity and she couldn't remember anything so she decided to walk across the room and listen. Alex being her thick headed self stood up her feet touched the cold wood floor and she stood for about 5 seconds then her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Oh great. This is just great now I'm stuck." Alex rolled on to her back just as a blond boy and a grey haired doctor ran into the room.

"Alex what did you do." The boy looked worried.

"Nothing I just tried to stand up." Alex was iterated.

"You shouldn't exert yourself I don't know what happened but you body is acting like it was just forced through rapid changes." The doctor wiped his glasses on his coat.

"Well that makes two of us; I have no Idea what happened either." Alex turned to the boy. "This brings me to a kind of important question… Who are you?"

Tears welled in his eyes. The Doctor Put his hand o the boys shoulder.

"I told you this was a great possibility but even so I'm so sorry. Alfons if she gets worse Just call." The boy nodded.

"Alfons?" Guessing that was the boys name. He looked to the floor as he lifted his sister back to her bed.

"Yes?" She could tell he was swallowing tears. "Alexandra"

"Tell me about our life I don't remember anything." Alfons placed her in bed pulled up a chair and sat.

"Fine. Let's see where do I start." He rubbed his chin thinking. "I'm Alfons Heinderich I'm 10, you Alexandra my9 year old sister." He looked at her. "Any questions?"

"Did we get along?"

"We practically raised each other" A single tear rolled down his face. She saw how much this was hurting him but she had to know.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did we raise each other? I mean where is our mother is and father?"

"Our mother is…dead, you were five, and our father well he isn't the fatherly type." Alfons clenched his fists. "He hasn't come here in 3 months."

"Oh… what happened…to our mother?" She didn't realize why but she felt the loss of her own and Jean's mother. But she thought it was this woman she missed.

"Get some rest." Alfons kissed her forehead.

"No answer me." He walked towered the door. "Answer me Damn it Jean talk to me!" She screamed Alfons turned. A flash of a tall blond man reaching toward her then he was gone. Alfons was at her side.

"Who's Jean?"

"I…I …I-I don't know!" Her voice broke and she began to cry Alfons held her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_**A military man**_

Jean awoke in a cold dark cellar his face on the floor.

"God what happened?" He drew in a sharp breath and saw it, a moving figure, hope over took him. "Alexandra?"

NO not his sister there was no way this, this thing it, it wasn't human. Jean scrambled back he hit the wall. There had to be a way out. A stair case was directly to his left. But he had to be quick or this thing may just kill him now. Jean was about to make a run for the stairs when a thought struck him, _Why should I escape I've lost everything else what is a life with nothing?_ He knew the answer already he had to complete what Alex was going to do, he had to join the military.

Jean walked up the stairs not knowing where to go he just walked. A man caught his eye as he passed a window. The man wore a blue uniform he had seen it before….it was a military uniform! This guy could help get him to Central. The military man had black eyes and black hair.

This strange man was standing in a bright room with a bed. The blond boy was sleeping on a bed in the corner. A little blond girl was bandaging his wounds she was crying. What could make a child weep like that? Was it the boy? Or the man? The girl looked so young and the man looked so mean. There was a fire in his eyes like a Mustang. Mustang was arguing with a small woman. She looked old and tiny but she seemed to be wining the fight. With a nod of his head Mustang left the small house.

Jean couldn't move he could only think _this man can help you go. _He could hear Alex say _Go. Go you moron! This is our chance you have to finish the plan join him he's in the military._

Jean was running after the man slipping on the wet grass and the mud. He called to the man but he could barely get out a breath. But he was getting closer. Then he realized he didn't know the man's real name so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"MUSTANG" Surprisingly the man turned. Jean had his chance he ran up to him. He was doubled over.

"Can I help you….?"

"Yes….You are in the military….. Correct?"

"Yes" Mustang backed away a little.

"Take me…with …you."

"Why?"

"I need to join the military." Jean straitened up. Mustang looked up because Jean stood a good four inches taller than him.

"Need?" Mustang started to walk toward a car Jean followed.

"Yes I need to."

Mustang got in the car, and Jean sighed. Mustang then stuck his head out the window. "Well you coming? Get in!"

Jean grinned then got in. He didn't realize how wet he was till he got in the car, he was soaked. He wiped his brown bangs from his eyes. "Sorry I'm getting your car all wet."

Mustang glanced t jean. "Don't worry it's not mine"

Jean's face fell.

"It's the states."

"Really?" Jean started to worry.

"Yay."Mustang started to laugh. "Don't worry they don't care as long as I get more military dogs. Plus I know a guy who can clean it"

"Oh"

They drove to the train station in silence just the taping of rain on the roof. Mustang Parked at the station got out and bought two tickets. Mustang turned and pushed a ticket at Jean.

"Here"

"Hum?" Jean had let his thought wander to other things.

"Take it." Jean looked down.

"Oh, thank."

"The train leaves in one hour."

"Ok." Jean realized he knew nothing about joining the military. "So how do you join the military?" Mustang started walking to a food vendor.

"You have to take the military exam."

"Oh….what's on that?"

"I'm not really sure. I didn't take it." Jean was confused he wondered if this guy was actually in the military. He had to be he was in the uniform. "I'm a state alchemist." Jean stopped in his tracks. Mustang turned. "You grew up in the east?"

"I grew up in Ishval." Mustang put his hand to his forehead for the first time Jean realized he had white gloves on.

"You have to understand the-"

"I don't hold a grudge"

"The state alchemist didn't want to go they were following orders."

"I know, my sister understood best." Jean looked down at the ground his eyes stung with the tears he tried to hold back.

"So where is your sister? Did she…die….in Ishval?"

"No my sister isn't dead." _Or is she…no._

"So where is she?" mustang started walking again. "Central?" He turned. "Or are you just leaving her behind?" Jean's hand flew; Mustang caught it a foot from his face.

"I'm not leaving her she left me." Jean cried through shut teeth.

Mustang reached the vendor paid him and walked away. "What the hell happened then?"

"I just lost her."

"Wait just tonight?"

"Yes. In that house on the hill, there was a flash of light two boys and she was gone in a flash of light."

"Wait you have to understand what those boys did is the greatest of all taboo."

"Taboo? Wait, I've heard of this…Alex was an alchemist…" The train arrived and the two men boarded it. Jean sat and racked his brain. _The taboo? What had Alex said about a taboo?_ The car was empty except for Mustang and Jean. "Wait." Jean whispered.

"What?"

"I know what they… did they try it? The forbidden. Alex said it couldn't be done…." Jean jumped up and screamed. "Human Transmutation!"

"…" Mustang could only nod, _how did this kid know about the forbidden art?_ Maybe he would be more useful than Mustang thought. "So your sister went in to help the boys?"

"Yes"

"Then she was probably killed by equivalent exchange."

"My sister isn't dead, for the final time!"

"Are you telling me, or yourself?"

"I….I'm telling you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….no. I'm telling…I'm not sure" Jean leaned against the window as the rain continued, like this world was crying for the loss of one girl, Alexandra Havoc. _You will come back. I know you're out there. You are out there aren't you? _Jean could almost hear his sister in the wind. _"Yes I'm here."_


End file.
